Faster Than A Flying Dragon
by mah29732
Summary: What if a certain Clark Kent was the Dragonborn in this Earth featuring the world of the Elder Scrolls?  Along with familiar foes like Lex Luthor and Darkseid showing up later?
1. Sir Clark's Treasonous Act

Faster than a Flying Dragon

Chapter 1: Sir Clark's Treasonous Act

A certain Sir Clark Kent soon found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time, he along with a few others were ambushed by Imperials whom had managed to apprehend them on the border of Skyrim. Sir Clark along with a few other prisoners were going to be executed by the Imperials for whatever kind of crime they had committed.

"Alright, everyone out" said the Imperial soldier.

Sir Clark had to get out along with the other prisoners, it was going to be a typical execution routine for the Imperials. The first execution went off without a hitch, even as the prisoner begged for his life. But as soon as it was Sir Clark's turn, the executioner heard an unusual sound.

"Did you hear that?" asked the executioner to the Imperial Captain.

"Just get on with this" continued the Imperial Captain.

But as the executioner raised the axe on Sir Clark, Alduin appears to which the dragon then began to breath fire and slaying the oncoming Imperial guards.

"Quickly!" said Hadvar to Sir Clark.

Sir Clark had no other choice but to follow Hadvar to safety, the prisoner had to rush through a few burning buildings and eventually made it toward where Hadvar was located.

"It's impossible, we've never seen a dragon for so long in Skyrim, let me get you unbound" said Hadvar who then promptly freed Sir Clark, to which he then hands Sir Clark a sword and some armor, "here take these."

As Sir Clark and Hadvar end up escaping from Helgen, Alduin continues to rage his flames at the Imperials and engulfing Helgen itself. Eventually Hadvar and Sir Clark end up escaping through a network of tunnels while eluding the oncoming guards. They both end up reaching the other side to which as Sir Clark leaves the keep notices Alduin flying north.

"I think it's best we both went our own ways" said Hadvar, "you can join the Imperials if you want to."

As the two headed off to their own destinations, Sir Clark ended up heading to Bleak Falls Barrow.

"I see you have escaped from Helgen" said Alvor who introduced himself.

"Where did that dragon head off to?" asked Sir Clark.

"Dragon, we've never seen a dragon here in Skyrim for so long" said Alvor, "I've seen the dragon headed toward Whiterun."

It seemed that Sir Clark oddly enough was able to trek faster toward Whiterun, as Sir Clark managed to head to Whiterun, he had to head to meet up with the local Jarl.

"I see we have a visitor" said the Jarl to Sir Clark.

"I've come here to talk to you about the return of the dragons" said Sir Clark.

"Hmm, talk to my wizard" said the Jarl.

Sir Clark ends up heading to speak with the wizard.

"I see you want information on dragon research, we've heard reports that Helgen was destroyed by such a dragon" said the wizard, "retrieve me a dragonstone, and I might be able to help."

As Sir Clark makes a dash back to Bleak Falls Barrow he ends up retrieving the dragonstone and ends up returning to the wizard.

"Sir, there's a dragon sighting" said a captain.

"Take Sir Clark over here" said the wizard, "he could certainly be the most experience among them all."

But indeed the dragon wasn't the same dragon that Sir Clark had seen earlier in Helgen, but instead was another dragon. It raged and breathed fire on the countryside and began to pillage the surrounding areas.

"Come on, that dragon needs to be put down" said the captain.

As the legion of soldiers headed down, Sir Clark watched as the dragon continued to rage with all of its might. It swooped right down and attempted to topple the keep and pummeled a few soldiers that tried to stop it. The dragon breathed fire and, but for some reason Sir Clark stood still. The captain was perplexed by this along with the other remaining soldiers. The dragon flew up and around the keep breathing its flammable breath, but for a moment Sir Clark himself found himself to be floating in the air.

"This has to be some kind of sorcery!" cried the captain.

"I think I know what I must do" said Sir Clark.

The dragon continued its rampage as the remaining soldiers tried to stop the dragon, the dragon tumbled the soldiers around like mere toys and even crushed a few quite literally with its claws. But as one of the soldiers was trying to get himself free from the claws of the dragon, Sir Clark rushed up to help but was knocked over by the dragon's tail. Sir Clark then manages to get up and rushes toward the soldier eventually breaking part of the dragon's claw hurting the dragon with his own bear hands.

"How did you do that?" asked the soldier.

"I don't know, but it seems this dragon will be slain" said Sir Clark.

Sir Clark ended up literally flying right toward the dragon and delivering a hard punch toward the flying reptile. The dragon ended up recovering from the attack and started to fly up and around the keep. Sir Clark ends up lifting himself up in the air and starts to chase after the dragon. The dragon ends up fleeing the keep, but not before Sir Clark ends up grabbing the dragon's tail and starts to swing the dragon around, and around sending the dragon tumbling and crashing down to the ground where soon the dragon ends its life. But as Sir Clark ends up landing on his feet, the dragon's soul is absorbed into him.

"The legends, they're true, you are a Dragonborn!" said a soldier.

"Dragonborn?" asked Sir Clark.

"He's more than that" added a second soldier.

"Enough of these silly legends" said the captain.

"You should shout, a Dragonborn can shout" said the first soldier.

Sir Clark ends up using the Dragonborn shout power to which the soldiers were stunned by this development. But as Sir Clark continued to ponder what was going to be next, a higher authority was calling for him.


	2. Dissident Among the Greybeards

Chapter 2: Dissident Among the Greybeards

J'onn was obviously doubtful his fellow Greybeards could fight the onslaught of Alduin's forces alone. The lone member of the Greybeard who had purposely placed himself away from the other Greybeards awaited the arrival of the Dragonborn. Meanwhile, however a greater threat was brewing as Alduin was secretly meeting with a Dragon Priest known as Luthor.

"Ah yes, my most faithful priest Luthor" said Alduin as he flew down to Luthor's lair.

"About time you have returned, we have been all awaiting it" said Luthor.

"Listen, there is a Dragon General known as Darkseid, I am not powerful enough to revive him from his tomb, but if you could steal some magical items from the Thalmor, and frame them for reviving the dragons it'd be appreciate to cause havoc and confusion for the Empire for that" said Alduin.

"Hmm, I can hire a few members of the Dark Brotherhood and execute them before they tell anyone else after their deed is accomplished" said Luthor.

"You do just that" said Alduin.

As the wicked dragon takes flight from Luthor's lair, Sir Clark had finally reached where the Greybeards were located. A certain Arngeir was busy meditating when Sir Clark entered the sanctuary.

"Who might you be?" asked Arngeir to Sir Clark.

"I am this Dragonborn you were trying to contact" replied Sir Clark.

"Really, certainly you must shout" continued Arngeir.

Sir Clark ended up following Arngeir and the other Greybeards to an area in the sanctuary where Sir Clark demonstrated the shout to the Greybeards.

"It's true, you are the Dragonborn" said Arngeir.

"How do I defeat Alduin?" asked Sir Clark.

"We'll teach you the ways of the Voice and what shouts you can learn to help you defeat Alduin" continued Arngeir.

As the Greybeards helped out the Dragonborn learn the shouts, meanwhile a certain J'onn was meditating where the Greybeard leader Paarthumax.

"You seem to be troubled" said Paarthumax to J'onn.

"I am not sure if I belong with the Voice" continued J'onn, "there is something else out there in this world that'd be better for me."

"I see, is that your final say then?" asked Paarthumax.

"Yes, I am sorry, but I will be leaving you into going into exile" continued J'onn.

"I hope one day you'd return to the Greybeards, but I wish you luck" replied Paarthumax.

As J'onn ends up leaving the Greybeards, meanwhile, Sir Clark has managed to learn the shout words that are needed to fight a dragon. For Sir Clark to prove himself to become the Dragonborn, Arngeir typically instructs Sir Clark to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. But as Sir Clark ends up trekking to the area to retrieve it, he instead finds a note left by Delphine. But as Sir Clark ends up investigating who took the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, J'onn feels there is trouble brewing in the Thalmor Embassy as members of the Dark Brotherhood hired by Luthor were penetrating the embassy to steal magical items. A certain Deathstroke, a member of the Dark Brotherhood was given the task to infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy.

"I don't know what Astrid's thinking of trusting someone like this Luthor" said Deathstroke as he was preparing the disguise for the party that the Thalmor Embassy was going to have, "but if it pays me, then I don't seem to care."

Indeed it was obvious Alduin was prepared to frame the Thalmor for reviving the dragons, meanwhile Sir Clark had made his way to where Delphine was staying. One of her top lieutenants of the Blades known as Dianna greeted him.

"If you're looking for a room, look for Delphine" said Dianna.

"I'd like to rent the biggest room you have for the night" said Sir Clark.

"Hmm, let him have the room" said Delphine, "on the house."

As Sir Clark was led into the room by Delphine, she then closed the door behind him.

"Make sure no one's watching" said Delphine as she then opens up a secret closest area.

As the two head down the stairway, Sir Clark wanted some answers for Delphine.

"Were you the one who took the Horn of Jorgen Windcaller?" asked Sir Clark.

"So, you are truly the Dragonborn" replied Delphine, "if you are, I am assuming you can shout, right?"

Sir Clark stepped back and initiated the shout to which was quite the obvious to Delphine that Sir Clark was the Dragonborn.

"So the legends are indeed true" replied Delphine, "we're known as the Blades, we have dealt with dragons when they were around, but now it seems they're back somehow. I'll need more proof that you are indeed the Dragonborn. There are reports of a dragon sighted not far at a dragon burial area."

As the two decided to travel, meanwhile, trouble was brewing in the Thalmor Embassy, a certain Acano whom was on his way to a college felt that there was some odd presence which certainly Deathstroke was scouting out the embassy before hand.

"You there" said Acano to the Thalmor soldier, "there are high unusual reports of possible infiltrations going on, I want you to ensure that there will be no such problem."

"Yes sir" said the Thalmor soldier.

"I'll be off, I hear there is something hidden around the College of Winterhold" said Acano as he was leaving the embassy.

Indeed while Acano was plotting for Winterhold, Sir Clark and Delphine were in a race against time to track down Alduin before he could strike again. As for Deathstroke he had pinpointed the location of where he could steal some powerful magical items from the Thalmor and frame them for the revival of the dragons.


	3. Overseeing Alduin

Chapter 3: Overseeing Alduin

Luthor wasn't happy that Alduin was taking his own sweet time in reviving the dragons to reconquer Skyrim. The dragon priest had Darkseid in mind to succeed Alduin as the head dragon. The dragon priest had already visited the burial ground where Alduin would resurrect one of his most powerful generals just in the nick of time that Sir Clark and Delphine would arrive on the scene.

"Look at him" thought Luthor as Alduin flew toward the burial ground, "he thinks he could be the only dragon willing enough to revive the others, but he's forgetting that Darkseid was the one whom opposed Alduin during his reign because of his own incompetence of running his kingdom."

Alduin arrived right before Sir Clark and Delphine had arrived on the scene.

"I'll keep him busy" said Delphine as she readied her bow and arrows targeting the dragon.

Sir Clark raced toward the burial site, but Alduin whom spoke some magical words ended up reviving the dragon from its burial. Since Delphine and Sir Clark ended up fighting that particular dragon, it gave a chance for Alduin to fly off. Luthor watched as Alduin flew off to revive more dragons, but Luthor had hoped his plan of hiring Deathstroke to penetrate the Thalmor Embassy would work. Indeed, Deathstroke had already bribed a Thalmor soldier to let him enter the embassy undetected by the other soldiers.

"Very intriguing that their society is focused so much on being the best at everything, especially with magic, now to find that amulet" said Deathstroke.

Deathstroke continued to search the embassy for anything magical that'd aid in the revival of Darkseid. As he continued to search he came across a staff, along with the amulet he was looking for and other assorted magical equipment.

"This is indeed my lucky break, but I can't take them now" said Deathstroke as he needed to wait for the party to occur to commit the thievery.

Meanwhile, Delphine was continuing to fire arrows at the dragon that was attacking Sir Clark. Sir Clark gave the dragon a single punch sending the dragon flying right toward a large tree. The dragon ended up recovering from the attack and charged back as it breathed its fire breath at Sir Clark. Sir Clark ended up surviving the fire and zoomed toward the dragon shocking the dragon quite hard with his own bear fist even surprising Delphine. The dragon ended up swiping Sir Clark its tail to which Sir Clark tumbled to the ground.

"Come on, end this already" said Delphine.

Sir Clark ended up giving the dragon another punch then a few more punches until the dragon ended up being quite weak to which with another blow ended the dragon's life. The dragon's soul was then absorbed by Sir Clark to which impressed Delphine.

"You are the Dragonborn" said Delphine, "we need to find out how these dragons are coming back."

"You said something about the Thalmor?" asked Sir Clark.

"Yes, I speculate the Thalmor might be bringing the dragons back" continued Delphine, "come with me, I'll get you an invitation to the party at the Thalmor Embassy."

As Sir Clark was getting ready to head toward the Thalmor Embassy, Deathstroke was already there waiting for the right time to implement his plan. He had to get the items from the Thalmor Embassy quickly back to Luthor, but he hadn't expect another visitor J'onn making a visit to the Thalmor Embassy as he was able to get in with ease.

"State your purpose" said the Thalmor soldier to J'onn.

"I am only here as a guest" said J'onn.

"Then you would not mess anything up then" continued the Thalmor soldier in a rude manner.

J'onn indeed is allowed into the embassy, right after the carriage which Sir Clark had hitched a ride hiding in the back arrived. Sir Clark ends up stepping out of the carriage and heads to where the party is being hosted. As Sir Clark steps out, he enters the Thalmor Embassy after giving the soldiers the invitation. As Sir Clark continues trying to find the right moment to sneak off and find the intelligence documents from the Thalmor, it's just at that very moment Deathstroke decides to steal the magical items from the Thalmor.

"Excuse me, but I do not think you belong here" said a Thalmor soldier, "this is a restricted area, not even guests are allowed here."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch that" said Deathstroke.

Suddenly a few more Thalmor soldiers emerged as they noticed Deathstroke.

"This is your last warning, either you be a good guest and join the party or we'll send you to the dungeon" said the Thalmor soldier.

"I'll take my fair chances" replied Deathstroke.

One of the Thalmor soldiers then charged at Deathstroke who then gave a good punch toward the soldier, a second soldier tried to do the same thing and was knocked unconscious. Deathstroke then takes the sword of an unconscious soldier and charges at the other Thalmor soldiers, but he is eventually knocked out by a Thalmor mage whom manages to come to his comrades' aid in the nick of time.

"Take him to the dungeon" said the Thalmor soldier to the other remaining conscious soldiers, "we'll deal with him later."

But as the Thalmor soldiers took their prisoner toward the dungeon, they were unaware that Sir Clark had managed to infiltrate the dungeon in trying to locate their intelligence papers. Deathstroke also knew that by heading down to the dungeon, the Thalmor would also be keeping some of their most powerful magical items as well.


	4. Heading Back to the Greybeards

Chapter 4: Heading Back to the Greybeards

Deathstroke was certainly descending into the dungeons where he had hoped to find more magical items the Thalmor were kept. As Deathstroke acted weak in letting his Thalmor captors take him down, Sir Clark had already snuck down toward the dungeon in order to find the intelligence papers that Delphine had ordered to retrieve.

"Alright who do you work for?" asked one of the Thalmor soldiers whom placed Deathstroke in a interrogation room.

"I am not telling who, but I love the pay from the Dark Brotherhood from time to time, then there's the Thieves' Guild that's so generous in handing out cash" continued Deathstroke who was being not cooperative with the Thalmor soldiers.

"Oh this will be fun" said a second Thalmor soldier who was about to torture Deathstroke in order to retrieve the information.

But as soon as the second Thalmor soldier attempted to slice Deathstroke with his sword, Deathstroke ended up giving the Thalmor soldier an uppercut and slammed his fist right into the Thalmor soldier's face. The other two Thalmor soldiers then charged at Deathstroke to which Deathstroke had no problems with them hand to hand combat wise.

"Pathetic, and you call yourselves great High Elves?" laughed Deathstroke as he headed off to search for the magical items.

As Deathstroke began his search, he ran into Sir Clark whom was searching for the intelligence papers from the Thalmor.

"What are you doing here, weren't you at the party?" asked Deathstroke to Sir Clark.

"I eh, got lost" replied Sir Clark.

"Yea, that's so typical, just stay out of my way, and I won't have to show what I can do to you" said Deathstroke.

As Deathstroke went his separate way, Sir Clark came across the unconscious Thalmor soldiers that were in a interrogation room. Deathstroke certainly wasn't kidding to Sir Clark when he said what he meant to say. Sir Clark eventually ventured further into the dungeon, he dodged Thalmor soldiers that were patrolling the area whom were then alerted by another soldier that he found three of his comrades unconscious.

"There must be an intruder afoot" said the Thalmor soldier, "I'll have a few mages come to help out as well."

As the Thalmor soldiers and mages increased their activity in the dungeon, Deathstroke came across a few mages.

"Intruder halt!" ordered one of the Thalmor mages.

"I don't think so" replied Deathstroke.

One of the mages began shooting fireballs at Deathstroke to which Deathstroke was able to dodge and knock both mages out with ease. Several Thalmor soldiers came from behind and drew their weapons and charged at Deathstroke.

"This is really getting quite old" said Deathstroke.

Deathstroke ended up knocking each one unconscious, but while Deathstroke was fighting his way through the dungeon for some magical items, Sir Clark had finally come across the intelligence papers that were from the Thalmor. It was quite obvious that Deathstroke was the perfect distraction for them, as Deathstroke continued fighting the onslaught of Thalmor soldiers, Sir Clark continued his trek on his way back to where Delphine was located.

"I see you have found the intelligence papers from the Thalmor in their embassy" said Delphine as Sir Clark handed it over to her, "blast, it seems the Thalmor are not behind the rise of the dragons at all!"

"What does that mean?" asked Sir Clark.

"It means they're just in the dark as we are" continued Delphine.

"I have to go" said Sir Clark as he was prepared to head back to the Greybeards.

Meanwhile for Deathstroke, he continued to fight onward into the dungeon, a certain J'onn whom had ventured away also was down in the dungeon and noticed the unconscious and injured Thalmor soldiers.

"What happened here?" asked J'onn to a Thalmor soldier who was badly injured.

"An intruder" replied the Thalmor soldier who was quite weak, "we could not stop him."

J'onn ends up venturing further into the dungeon, a high level Thalmor mage ends up confronting Deathstroke.

"You shall not retrieve these" said the Thalmor mage to Deathstroke as he was guarding the magical items that Deathstroke had searched for.

"Too bad, because I am going to get them anyway" said Deathstroke.

The Thalmor mage started to fire some lightning sparks at Deathstroke managing to hit him in the process, but Deathstroke ended up recovering and ended up giving a combo attack on the Thalmor mage. The Thalmor mage recovered and continued to send sparks of lightning toward Deathstroke at an unrelenting speed.

"Fool, you cannot get passed me!" roared the Thalmor mage.

"That's what you think" replied Deathstroke.

Deathstroke ended up dodging the sparks of lightning, which was close to some gas that was on the ground literally lighting the place on fire. The smoke made it impossible for the Thalmor mage to see Deathstroke.

"Show yourself!" roared the Thalmor mage.

"Right behind you" replied Deathstroke.

Deathstroke ended up grabbing the Thalmor mage from behind in trying to break the mage's neck, but the mage ended up body slamming Deathstroke.

"Now intruder, you shall taste my vengeance" continued the Thalmor mage.

But Deathstroke had other ideas, he grabbed some water and splashed it, in the Thalmor mage's face and then delivering a good punch sending the Thalmor mage crashing against the wall.

"Get up" said an unfamiliar voice to the Thalmor mage as it belonged to J'onn whom was communicating with the mage telepathically.

The Thalmor mage had the strength to do so, but it wasn't enough, a few more beat downs from Deathstroke was all it took.

"And now if you don't mind" said Deathstroke to the unconscious Thalmor mage, "I'll be taking these."

J'onn knew he had to follow Deathstroke as he was up to something quite the obvious, but who was he working with was the obvious question.


	5. Luthor the Traitorous Dragon Priest

Chapter 5: Luthor the Traitorous Dragon Priest

Alduin had trusted Luthor as the most trusted living dragon priest he could count on to bring about his return to Skyrim. But not even Alduin had counted on that Luthor would obviously betray him by propping up Darkseid, a former rogue General of Alduin's whom ended up becoming loyal to him in the end. Luthor had hoped that Deathstroke had succeeded in stealing the items from the Thalmor within their embassy.

"I trust that you have managed to succeed with your mission?" asked Luthor to Deathstroke as he arrived on the scene with the magical items in question.

"Indeed I have" replied Deathstroke, "I would like payment for my duty."

"Help me betray Alduin and I will give you whatever you want" said Luthor.

"Sounds better than gold" said Deathstroke as he handed Luthor the Thalmor magical items.

Luthor headed toward the burial site of Darkseid, the dead dragon was one of Alduin's top generals whom was defeated by the Greybeards long ago. The dragon priest then began to utter some chants, but not known by either Luthor or Deathstroke was that J'onn had snuck away to spy on the two after leaving the Thalmor embassy.

"Most impressive" said Deathstroke as he noticed an aura going around the body of Darkseid. The dragon was indeed awaken by Luthor, Darkseid stretched out just to get the feeling of his body again. J'onn whom was in hiding saw the two reviving the dragon known as Darkseid.

"I must say it's about time someone decided to revive me" said Darkseid, "and who are you?"

"I am Dragon Priest Luthor" replied Luthor, "I have served Alduin and his followers, but they have taken too long to ensure the dragons would rule Skyrim again."

"Yes, Alduin was always the one who took his time" continued Darkseid, "that is why I rebelled against him when he was the ruler of this realm eons ago."

"I am assuming that Alduin thinks he knows what he's doing" said Deathstroke.

"And why have you brought someone like him along?" asked Darkseid.

"He might be useful to our cause" continued Luthor, "there is a troublesome Dragonborn running about that is said to fly just as fast if not faster than any of the dragons Alduin is reviving."

"I see" continued Darkseid, "he has never faced a dragon like me, Alduin is a fool for not confronting him soon enough before he can obtain more power against him."

"Which is why Alduin needs to be erased from the picture" continued Luthor.

"I see" said Darkseid, "there must be a way where we can trap Alduin and use this to our advantage."

But as the trio were pondering what to do, Darkseid sensed that they were being watched by someone. J'onn had already headed back to try to find his way back to the Greybeards. But as he began to travel, he ran into Dianna who was a member of the Blades.

"Excuse me, but I need to head back to the Greybeards" said J'onn.

"Wait a second, you are a member of the Greybeards, the Dragonborn just passed here" said Dianna.

"Which is why I need to warn him about the revival of Darkseid, a deadly cruel dragon far worse than Alduin" continued J'onn.

"Why are you not on your patrol?" asked Delphine as she confronted Dianna.

"He's the reason" continued Dianna referring to J'onn.

"You, you look like one of those Greybeards" said Delphine.

"I was a Greybeard" said J'onn, "but I have decided to move on into exile."

"Hmm, as much as we Blades do not like elders wholook up toward a dragon as their leader, it seems we may have a common enemy, this Darkseid you speak of, how powerful is he?" asked Delphine.

"Very much so powerful" continued J'onn, "he even once rebelled against Alduin when he ruled Skyrim."

"Then it seems we may have a greater threat than just the dragons Alduin is reviving, but one of his generals" said Delphine.

"We must come up with a plan of action" said J'onn.

"Right, you have to meet up with the Dragonborn" said Delphine.

"Don't worry, I'll ensure that I'll warn him about the impending danger that Darkseid represents" said J'onn.

J'onn was indeed in a race against time to warn Sir Clark whom was meeting with Paarthurnax after he had completed a series of trials.

"I am impressed" said Paarthurnax, "that someone like you has ever decided to visit me."

"It was a long journey, but worth it" replied Sir Clark.

"I see that you need to find a way to defeat Alduin, it's possible there is a shout that can be learned, but I cannot teach it to you, only mortals have managed to learn it to fight dragons like me" said Paarthurnax.

As Paarthurnax continued to teach Sir Clark the shouts that he knew he could teach, J'onn had hoped to reach back to the Greybeards in time. But a certain Darkseid had other ideas, as he was busy raiding towns and other settlements at random. Alduin himself whom was flying around with a few of his dragon comrades was surprised to see Darkseid had returned.

"I must say, that's pretty impressive, it's been so long since the last time we met" said Alduin.

"Yes indeed it has" continued Darkseid, "but I am going to call the shots from now on."

"What, you dare question me again?" asked Alduin.

"Of course, I have always wanted to run things my way, fellow dragons, I suggest you take a long look at Alduin and ask yourselves can he stop the Dragonborn? The answer is no, he cannot" continued Darkseid, "I on the other hand can."

"Traitor!" roared Alduin.

As the other dragons watched on, Alduin charged at Darkseid in a classic dragon fight, meanwhile for Sir Clark he had to obtain one more item to stop Alduin which would obviously be an Elder Scroll to do the job.


	6. Dragon Fight

Chapter 6: Dragon Fight

Alduin wasn't happy with Darkseid once again being against his rule and reign over Skyrim.

"You dare defile me?" roared Alduin to Darkseid.

"You are nothing more but a stubborn fool to think that you can be the only one whom has the power to defeat the Dragonborn, well you are wrong on that account as well" bellowed Darkseid.

"It's time we end this!" roared Alduin.

Alduin charged at Darkseid and swooped right toward the fellow dragon with his sharp claws scratching Darkseid. Darkseid responded by breathing fire upon Alduin, but Alduin was able to shield himself.

"Pathetic, and I thought you were my top general" said Alduin who began to taunt Darkseid as the two began to fly around each other.

Darkseid ended up breathing some fire at Alduin, but Alduin once again was able to shield himself. Meanwhile, J'onn and Dianna were in a race against time to warn the Dragonborn on Darkseid's revival. Sir Clark was just leaving the Greybeard's sanctuary when the two arrived.

"You need to come with us" said J'onn.

"I know that she's from the Blades, but you?" asked Sir Clark to J'onn.

"My name is J'onn, I was a Greybeard, but I have decided to go into exile, we have come to warn you about the revival of one of Alduin's top generals known as Darkseid" continued J'onn, "Darkseid was a dragon just like Alduin and equally as powerful."

As Sir Clark began to travel with the two, they saw some soldiers running to the countryside as two dragons were indeed fighting each other. The fight between Alduin and Darkseid was indeed quite a furious fight. Alduin swooped down at Darkseid and slashed his claws against him, which sent Darkseid tumbling down to the ground.

"I am giving you one last chance, bow down before me and I just might forget this thing ever happened so that we can both concentrate on fighting the Dragonborn" bellowed Alduin.

"You think I'd rather settle with someone like you?" asked Darkseid who managed to recover from the attack, "I don't think so."

Darkseid gave a loud roar and charged at Alduin, he gave Alduin a good slug right in the face, but not before Alduin ended up pushing Darkseid back with a dragon shout.

"There's something that you have failed to learn besides who to care about more in being a leader and those are my dragon shouts" said Alduin.

Alduin once again charged at Darkseid and ended up slicing Darkseid a bit with his claws and roared right in his face. Darkseid with one swipe of his tail ended up knocking Alduin away. It was just then that J'onn, Sir Clark and Dianna had arrived on the scene and noticed the dragon fight in progress.

"We cannot get too close" said J'onn, "Alduin seems to be fighting his general Darkseid."

"No, but I can get close enough to them" said Sir Clark as he levitated from the ground.

Sir Clark flew right in between the two dragons as they were in the middle of their fight.

"Do you mind?" asked Alduin, "Wait a second, I think I know who this is, it's the Dragonborn."

"And obviously you do not have a plan to stop him either" remarked Darkseid.

"Both of you will be slain by me" said Sir Clark.

"Is that so?" laughed Alduin.

Both Alduin and Darkseid began to circle Sir Clark, both dragons then breathed fire on Sir Clark and smacked him down to the Earth with their tails. Sir Clark ended recovering from the attack and flew up to the two dragons. He gave Darkseid a good punch right in the face and Alduin the same as well. Sir Clark then ended up swinging Darkseid by grabbing his tail right directly toward Alduin as Alduin then began to charge at Sir Clark.

"Enough of this!" roared Alduin.

Alduin then breathed fire at Sir Clark and then pummeled Sir Clark with his claws, the Nordic dragon god then charged at Sir Clark and swiped Sir Clark sending him tumbling down to the ground. Sir Clark ended up recovering and flew right up giving Alduin quite a hard fast punch, and then a dual slam with both hands against Alduin sending the dragon falling right down to the ground.

"See what happens when you don't listen to your general?" asked Darkseid to Alduin as he was recovering from Sir Clark's surprise attack.

"The Dragonborn was just lucky" replied Alduin as he was still recovering.

"I have other matters to attend to, that I can't be bothered with the likes of you" said Darkseid as he then promptly flew off.

Alduin as well ended up flying off into his own direction as well, as the soldiers were there to assist in repairing what Darkseid brought about the countryside, Sir Clark flew right down greeting J'onn and Dianna.

"We really need you to have a different kind of suit, I think I know what you might want to wear, armor in general won't do well for you" said J'onn.

As the trio headed to a tailor, the tailor ended up creating a suit quite similar to the original Superman suit for Sir Clark as he was handed his special suit over.

"I think it's a fine fit" said J'onn, "come we have no time to waste to stop Alduin and Darkseid."

As the trio were heading out to slay two terrible dragons by retrieving an Elder Scroll where Alduin's reign would likely end as well as Darkseid's a last few encounters of other heroes could be encountered in Skyrim. The Dark Brotherhood is in the midst of a civil war with a mysterious group known as the Brotherhood of the Bat; a Thalmor priest has experimented with the speed force giving him the ability to move quite fast with his magical abilities along with also an Imperial soldier whom tried to stop the Thalmor priest's experiment where the scene ends from there as the heroes continue onward with their journey.


End file.
